


Field of Research

by Himring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wise-woman of the Edain has an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field of Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> Written for B2MeM 2013, Day Thirty-One Challenge:   
> B2MeM 2013 Prompt (Day 7: E): “And in those days the strength of Men was added to the power of the Noldor; and their hope was high; and Morgoth was straitly enclosed.”  
> Elleth's additional prompt: Bechdel test pass

Adanel stared at the elven woman who had so unexpectedly appeared on her doorstep.

‘You want to do what?’, she asked, too startled to be polite.

The elven woman raised her eyebrows.

‘The information I obtained is not correct?’ she inquired. ‘I was told that you are the wise-woman of the House of Marach and are well versed in all the lore of your House. I was given to understand that that would include your House’s knowledge of healing and remedies as well as other kinds of lore.’

‘Well,’ said Adanel, ‘that is entirely correct but…’

‘Then maybe that knowledge is secret and you are not permitted to share it?’

‘I am permitted to share it with anyone who is willing to take the time to listen’, said Adanel. ‘Only—forgive me for mentioning it—I am not used to anyone of your kind asking to study the knowledge of the Edain. Those of your kind usually come to teach.’

‘I will gladly exchange knowledge for knowledge, if you wish it, but I have come to learn.’ The elven woman paused; then she added: ‘But I have not come to believe everything I am told. It is not my way. I test everything I learn to the limit of my capabilities.’

‘Ah’, said Adanel, ‘fair warning, that.’

‘Do you refuse to teach me under those conditions?’, asked Idhlinn.

‘No,’ said Adanel, smiling.

She carefully wiped her hand on her apron and extended it in welcome.

‘Come in and sit down’, she said. ‘I have a task that needs finishing. Meanwhile, I will consider where to begin.’

**Author's Note:**

> Idhlinn is Elleth's OFC, used with her permission. She is is an intrepid researcher and unlikely to pass up any chance to broaden her knowledge. She can be a little brusque; but here she is doing her best to be polite to a stranger.  
> Adanel is better known (in the circles in which she is known) as the source from which Andreth obtained her knowledge of the early theology of the Edain and especially the source of the "Tale of Adanel" in the "Athrabeth" (HoME). Unlike her herbal lore, this was not knowledge she would have shared freely.  
> Adanel is also Beren's great-grandmother.


End file.
